1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electrical lighting devices, and more particularly is directed to a lighting track device having an improved connector module, facilitating the formation of electrical connections between the track and a mains conduit.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to provide a lighting track consisting essentially of an elongate metallic or plastic extrusion having disposed therein a pair of conductor members. Light tracks of the type described are typically mounted to a wall or ceiling and include a downwardly open chamber within which electrical contacts are supported in electrically isolated relation. A variety of appliances, such as spotlights, etc. may be engaged mechanically and electrically by inserting a fixture upwardly through the mouth of the open chamber of the track, the fixtures, after insertion, being caused to contact the conduits and grip the channel.
It is a desirable attribute of track assemblies of the type described that the same be unobtrusive in appearance since they are generally exposed on the ceiling. Consonant with the desire for presenting an inconspicuous appearance, the tracks are formed of the smallest size possible.
Heretofore the connection of mains conductors to the light track has involved passing lead wires into the interior of a module or extension of the track, bending the lead wires about connector posts which are threadedly engaged in a terminal block, and tightening the posts to clamp the lead between the block and a head of the post. As will be readily recognized by those familiar with electrical installations, the mains conduits are typically insulated, solid copper wires of 12 gauge or thicker, which wires are stiff and difficult to manipulate. The difficulty in effecting a connection is compounded by the fact that the terminal block portion, due to the desirably small dimensions of the track assembly, provides little room for performing the necessary operations, resulting, in many instances, in an improper connection between the mains and track.